A Little Rain Never Hurt Anyone
by TheAnonymousNymph
Summary: Haruhi and Kyouya are the last two in the music room, when a thunder storm knocks the power out. How will Kyouya react when Haruhi needs him the most? Kyouya/Haruhi fluff.


_Hai everyone :D This is my first Ouran fanfiction, but I plan to write more. :3 I love the pairing of Kyouya/Haruhi, but if you want me to write anything for another couple, I'll gladly do it. _

_Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns everything to do with Ouran High School Host Club. 3 _

A Little Rain Never Hurt Anyone

Haruhi Fujioka stood quietly in music room three, preparing the club for the following day. It was after hours and everyone had left the school long before.

Everyone, but the Shadow King himself, that is.

He had kept quiet, hurriedly finishing logging the clubs profits and clients.

"I'm almost done and then I'll be leaving!" Haruhi called from behind the teacups.

He acknowledged her with a slight nod of his head, not looking up from his laptop. She gave him a quick grin, which she was sure he'd missed, and returned to her work.

'_Boom!' _

The lights in music room three flickered out and glass could be heard, shattering into tiny pieces.

"Haruhi?" Kyouya called her name, anxiously, for he knew of her fear of thunder. When he recieved no answer, a smirk crossed his face.

"That was a very expensive teacup, Haruhi...Without it, we no longer have a complete set. I'm sure you know what that means."

Standing still, so as to hear her if she made the slightest movement, he heard an irritated voice, still laced with fear, mutter something along the lines of 'rich bastards'.

Her voice came from underneath one of the host clubs many tables.

Heading to where she was hiding, he laughed to himself, thinking, '_Even when she's scared senseless, she's still got her attitude'_.

Leaning down beside her, he slipped an arm around her, pulling her close. With a sigh of relief, she relaxed into his embrace.

It was extremely odd for Kyouya to exhibit such open kindness, but in this moment, they were alone and she needed him.

"Haruhi, allow me to escort you home."

Without allowing her time to respond, knowing that she would attempt to refuse him, he draped his coat over her small form and grabbed his laptop. He took her hand in his and helped her up from underneath the table.

"Kyouya-senpai, you don't have to...I can wait for the thunder to stop or until dad finishes his shift." The Shadow King raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I happen to know that Ranka-san is working very late tonight and I don't believe that this storm is going to pass anytime soon. Just allow me to escort you home."

Reluctantly, she gave in and followed him to the car that was parked outside of the Academy. Kyouya advised his driver to take Haruhi home and gave him the proper address.

Rain hit the windows of the car as it headed towards her apartment complex. The two hosts sat in silence, but Haruhi inched closer to Kyouya with each round of thunder, until she was nearly in his lap.

She threw him a nervous, yet apologetic, grin as she pushed away, not realizing that maybe he hadn't minded her being so close to him for that brief moment.

As the car slowed to a stop in front of Haruhi's apartment, another dose of thunder shook them. Haruhi clasped tightly onto Kyouya's arm, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Maybe I shouldn't leave you alone. I could stay until Ranka comes home." She nodded her agreement into his sleeve, still applying the death grip to his upper arm.

Informing his driver that he would call for him to return later, he helped Haruhi from the car.

Once they reached her doorstep, they realized that they had forgotten to drop hands.

Haruhi blushed and quickly pulled her hand away, averting eye contact to search for her house key, but Kyouya simply smirked.

Inside the small apartment, they quickly realized that her power was out, as well. "Damn. Well, it looks like we're stuck in the dark."

Irritation locked in her voice.

"Have a seat and I'll make some coffee."

Kyouya removed his shoes and took a seat near the table.

"Do you need any help?" Kyouya offered.

"It's only instant. I'll be right there."

Fumbling through the dark, carefully trying not to spill the coffee. When she reached the table, she sat the two cups down and joined Kyouya on the floor.

"Let me ask you a question, senpai." He nodded slightly, telling her that she had his attention.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You won't gain anything from it."

Kyouya inwardly laughed and thought to himself, '_Ah, Haruhi, always so blunt...always so oblivious. I can only hope to gain from this.' _

He peered down into his untouched cup of coffee, thinking of the right thing to say.

What could he say?

Growing frustrated and still coming up with nothing, he slammed his fist down onto the table.

"You're the only person who can -"

A roll of thunder cut him off. Haruhi jumped up, causing the rest of her coffee to spill onto Kyouya's shirt.

"Senpai, I'm so sorry! Let me get you something dry to put on!"

She ran quickly to her room and dug through her closet, pulling out the largest shirt she could find. "Why thankyou. I think that will do quite nicely. Now, where may I put this?"

He held up his coffee drenched shirt, which could only mean one thing.

Kyouya Ootori was shirtless in her bedroom and they were alone in the dark.

Heat flooded her cheeks and her voice trembled slightly when she answered, "I'll hang it up to dry when the rain stops."

She grabbed it from his outstretched hand, not meeting his gaze, which also meant that she hadn't noticed his knowing smirk.

After pulling her shirt over his head, he followed her into the main room, watching the sway of her hips.

"Not to seem forward, but seeing as I'm here for awhile and we've finished our coffee, may we migrate somewhere a bit more comfortable?"

"I guess we can go to my room..."

As they entered her room, thunder boomed once more and she dived headfirst underneath her blankets.

"Damn storm!" Kyouya exclaimed.

Walking over to her bed, he contemplated on what to do.

Sighing, he raised her blanket and slid into her bed, wrapping his arm around her, but keeping a respectable distance.

"Thankyou, Kyouya."

She smiled at him and yawned, snuggling closer to him.

"You're always welcome." She nuzzled his chest and and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Kyouya closed his eyes and held her tight.

"Haruhi, you're the only person who can make me nervous and see through my facade. You're the only one who can make me feel like I don't have to try so hard. You make the club tolerable when it would have been hell.

You don't understand how breathtaking you truly are and how much it kills me to see Tamaki and the twins shamelessly flirting with you day after day. You're the only one who will stand up and tell me when I'm wrong. You're the only person who has ever cared enough to defend me to my father. You can be the most oblivious person I know, but you can also be the most intelligent and observant. You're amazing, to say the least, and the only person who can leave me speechless.

I think I may love you and that, Haruhi, is why I have been so nice to you."

He lowered his head and kissed her forehead gently.

"I think I may love you too, Mr. Ootori."

Haruhi stifled a yawn and stretched, looking up at him.

"You're also the only one who can trick me. That was a very convincing sleep act, I must say."

He feigned annoyance.

Haruhi pulled him down to her and kissed him lightly.

He deepened the kiss, putting all of his passion into it, raking his fingers through her hair.

They pulled apart, gasping for air, after several moments of heated kissing

. Running his fingers through his own hair, he smirked at her.

"I've realized two things."

She looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, senpai?"

"You're the only person who can make me lose control and act on whim."

She blushed slightly, remembering what had just occured, but nodded for him to continue.

"Secondly, I no longer think I love you."

When she opened her mouth to question him, carrying a hurt expression, he pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"I know I love you, Haru-chan."

_Fin. _

Tamaki: Bad Mother! How could you molest our daughter in such ways?

Kyouya: Shutup, you idiot. She's not even your daughter.

Tamaki: *proceeds to sob and runs to his ever-so-famous mushroom corner*

Honey: We hope you join us again soon :D

Mori: Ah.

Me: Damnit, Tama-chan. What have we talked about? Stop growing mushrooms all over my account! *notices readers* Urm..Rate and Review? :D Favorite and I'll update soon! Send in your challenges or any other pairing you'd like me to try. Thankyou :3


End file.
